Time is a Fickle Thing
by northernscarlet
Summary: Someone is interfering with the universe. Probably working for the Silence. That doesn't matter right now. What matters to the Doctor is…why the girl, who is not a girl and who definitely not his pink and yellow human, standing there channeling and manipulating all of creation?


**_Title:_**_ Time is a Fickle Thing _

**_Category: _**_Doctor Who_

**_Summary_**_: Someone is interfering with the universe. Probably working for the Silence. That doesn't matter right now. What matters to the Doctor is…why the girl, who is not a girl and who definitely not his pink and yellow human, standing there channeling and manipulating all of creation?_

**_Pairings:_**_ Rose/Doctor, River/Doctor, Amy/Rory, Martha/Mickey_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing._

**_Notes: _**_I had this outlined before the 50th Anniversary. Actually, I had this plot-bunny thought up and saved on my computer for months, but I was just too lazy to write the story out. Good thing I am avoiding studying for finals, because here is the first chapter. :D _

* * *

**Chapter One: The Big Bad Wolf **

Amy believed in him. That was just fact. On days in which faith was not going their way, or on days in which Amy was having a bad hair day, his wife always counted on him on being there, being the Centurion he was, once upon a time. Hell, he waited two thousands years in front of a box for her. However, that act was a bit selfish. He just wanted to see Amy's infectious smile once more. He wanted to feel her silky red hair through his fingers again. He wanted to hear her yell, whisper, moan his name, in the only way she knows how and the only way he'll ever love. He wanted her and he wanted to be the man she could proudly say belonged to her and her alone.

So, what to do when he happened upon two thugs attacking a poor girl? Be the stand up guy Amy always believed him to be.

"Hey!" Rory shouted. "Leave her alone!"

The cold night air bit into his skin as Rory hurried down the alleyway. The two teenaged males decided it was a good idea to gang up on the girl, grabbing her arms and trying to place a kiss on her neck. One was holding her hands hostage behind her back. The other was feeling her up. However, seeing Rory hurrying toward them, the taller of the two males decided it was time to get out of there. He pushed the girl against the wall before grabbing his accomplice and scurried out of sight.

Rory tried to run after them, but once he got to the end of the alleyway, he couldn't see where they went. Seeing he could do nothing but comfort the girl, he head back to her, trying to see if they had done any lasting damage, emotionally and physically.

"Thanks," uttered the girl, her blonde hair covering her face. Her breathing was labored and Rory barely heard her voice.

"It's no problem," he replied. Trying to see the extent of her injuries, he grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse.

"Are you a doctor?" asked the girl. Her lips curled into a smile, amused at his show of care. She placed a slight emphasis on the word "doctor", almost as if she was entertained with the idea that he could be just the one to help her.

"No, not a doctor. Nurse." Strange. Her pulse was not elevated, nor did she showed any other signs of injury, except for her labored breathing. How could this be? He saw them ruffled her up pretty hard, throwing her against the cold, brick wall and forcing themselves on her. However, her pulse was steady and consistent. Adrenaline should be coursing through her veins. There should be a slight indication of something being amiss, rapidly beating heartbeats or dilated eyes. There was none of that.

"A male nurse," mused the girl, as if she doubted his answer. She pushed herself off the wall and checked the end of the alleyway where the men disappeared. Seeing no one there, she focused her attention back onto the male standing before her, eyes gleaming and filled with misfit.

"There seems to be no signs of distress. Do you need me to call the police? I'm sure if you file a report…"

"No, no, no. It's not necessary." She gave an exaggerated small shiver, rubbing her arms up and down in an attempt to warm up.

Rory took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulder. "Here. The night is too cold for one to go without a jacket."

Hugging the jacket closer to her body, the girl asked, "What about you? I shouldn't be taking this from you." She took his hands and placed them on either side of her cheeks. "See, cold. And married." She rubbed his wedding band against her skin.

Rory gave a nervous laugh and pulled his hands back. "I'm fine. I live near here and I should be going."

The girl pouted. "You can't leave just yet. I need to repay you for saving my life." She looked around. "Why don't I treat you to a cuppa?"

Rory glanced at his watch. "I'm not sure."

"Please, I need to do something for you," said the girl, admiration and adoration underling her words.

Seeing the sincerity of her smile, Rory found himself nodding, even though he was suppose to meet his wife soon. There was something irresistible about her. He just couldn't decline her invitation. He needed to see her be happy, smiling even.

Rory shook his head. His lack of sleep was making him think strange thoughts. Having adventures with the Doctor and running for his life do have a tendency to do that to him. Not everyone has a hidden motive up his or her sleeves. People could be friendly. It been known to happen.

"Good." The girl grabbed his right hand and began to lead him away from the alley and out onto the streets. The normal buzz and hums filled the silence between them.

"Are you from around here? You have a peculiar accent. Are you American?"

"Nope," replied the girl, popping her 'p's. "To both questions." She gave him a smile, tongue between her teeth.

Rory nervously looked at their intertwined hands. He wanted to let go, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't want to upset her. Wait. Why should he care about upsetting her? "Umm, what's your name? I'm Rory Williams."

The playfulness from before vanished from her face. She let go of his hand and turned around to look at him. "I'm no one." Her tone seemed emotionless and dead. Her flirty attitude disappeared into a face that seen hard times and endured countless trials. It was of someone with nothing left to lose.

He didn't believe in what she was saying. After meeting Amy, his life was defined by her smiles, her words and her gestures. Even if God forbid he was in a world without her, he would be defined by his job, his family, his very being. "Every one is someone."

"Are you sure about that? Or do you lose yourself by being someone?"

They were standing pretty close, her shoes nearly touching his. Rory could see that her eyes were glazed over, starting at something beside his head. He was afraid to move. This girl is so peculiar. There was something off. About her. About this whole situation. He just didn't know what.

He opened his mouth to speak when she placed a finger on his lips, stilling him. "Shh," she whispered. "Everything is so nice and fluid. Complicated, but beautiful." Her eyes darkened. Rory swear he saw a bit of gold in them. "He has done much damage to you. To your time stream."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Rory. His mind was foggy. He could barely process his thoughts, let alone hear what she was saying.

She was doing something to him. He could see a whisper of gold encircling her, weaving through her hair and body. It reached out to him. He so badly want to touch it, have the gold engulf him whole.

The girl gave a smile, though Rory sensed no warmth, nor joy behind the action this time. "No need to worry about that. I'll make sure he won't harm anyone ever again."

"HEY!" A shout was heard down the street. The girl shifted her eyes to the angry red head coming at them. "Get your filthy hands off my husband!"

The shout from Amy jolted Rory out of his half-induced slumber. The girl in front of him said something. What was it?

"I guess I should be going," said the girl. She took off Rory's jacket and gave it back to him. She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me. Next time, I'll save you."

Rory placed a hand on where she kissed him. His mind was slowly becoming alive. He could finally hear his thoughts again, loud and clear. There was no more confusion, no more numbness. Did he eat something off today?

The girl gave a nod to the red head, before walking back into the alleyway.

"Amy, I wasn't…"

Amy gave Rory a small push when she finally reached him. "No excuses."

"I was saving her! There were two blokes that were…"

Amy gave an exaggerated sigh. "And you need to be the white knight and come in to save the day."

How did she know? "Exactly, and I just…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, stupid face. We're needed elsewhere."

Giving no more thoughts to the strange girl he had just met, Rory hurried after his wife, putting the weird experience behind him.

At the end of the alley, the girl from before eyed the couple one last time before walking off, her body slowly disappearing in a swirl of gold and white. There was also a hint of black, slowly encroaching and threatening to overtake her body.

The plan was going well. There will be no mistakes. There will be no faults.

The girl gave a wide smile. Her right hand trailed along the wall, giving out sparks and leaving behind a gruesome looking black smudge.

She began to hum.

Yes, today was a good day. Tomorrow will be even better. The day after that will be ideal. It is when all days will end.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"


End file.
